Forget about the Queen
by DouceDouceLuni
Summary: No siempre despiertas con un hombre con aroma a alcohol a tu lado. Y si así ocurre, ¿cómo se reacciona? Françoise actúa rápido, con un plan que funciona para todos, excepto para quien estaba a su lado. ¿Qué se hace cuando despiertas al lado de tu enemigo? Inglaterra/NyoFrancia


**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece.

**Advertencias:** Mordidas de labios no recomendadas para cardíacos.

**Parejas involucradas: **Inglaterra/NyoFrancia.

**Palabras:** 2,299

**Resumen:** No siempre despiertas con un hombre con aroma a alcohol a tu lado. Y si así ocurre, ¿cómo se reacciona? Françoise actúa rápido, con un plan que funciona para todos, excepto para quien estaba a su lado. ¿Qué se hace cuando despiertas al lado de tu enemigo?

**Sucesos históricos relacionados:** El Reinado de Luis XVI, la Revolución Francesa y la vida de María Antonieta.

**Nota de autor:** ¡Hola! Bien, aquí estoy para presentarles a mi nueva pareja favorita (?) cofcofylamássensualosacofcof, que realmente me gusta x'DD. Bueno, desde que vi cierta película acerca de María Antonieta, siempre quise hacer un fic con temática rococó y esas cosas que me parecen tan lindas y asdasd… Sin más preámbulos, vamos al fic. Les recuerdo que encontrarán las traducciones al final y que no está de más dejar algún comentario. Me sirve bastante y me hace sentir bien (?) porque sin comentarios me siento forever alone ;_;

_"La vida es un juego de cartas, en la cual tener corazón nunca es una ventaja."_ - Marcel Achard

* * *

**Forget about the Queen**

Algo en sí mismo le recordó cuando se metía en campamentos ajenos durante su juventud más plena. Quizá fuese la capa que cubría su rostro, quizá su modo de caminar por la sombra, con cautela. Quizá fueran los motivos que le llevaban allí. Quizá fuese porque realmente estaba entrando en un campamento ajeno.

Pero cuando la vio junto a las demás jóvenes en la fiesta, no pudo evitar sentirse como un niño.

Ella bailaba con un vestido esplendoroso, exuberante, con el cabello recogido del modo más hermoso y a la moda que pudiese existir. El joven que bailaba con ella tenía porte y mucha elegancia al moverse. Tanta que Arthur se dedicó por completo a copiar la coreografía mentalmente hasta que, tras él, unos murmullos le hicieron ponerse en alerta. Cinco jovencitas regresaban del tocador y Arthur no tenía dónde ocultarse. Se quitó la capucha, rogando por no ser visto. Cuando las jóvenes pasaron a su lado sin verlo, se alegró muchísimo y soltó un suspiro de relajo. Pero no todas habían pasado de largo. Una se había quedado atrás, mirándole con reproche. Era sin duda una de las más bellas de aquella noche, de porte señorial y mirada noble, pero el alcohol hacía mella en su modo de actuar. Y de eso se dio cuenta el británico cuando le pusieron una mano en el hombro.

—Disculpe, _monsieur_… No sé quién es usted, pero permítame invitarlo a celebrar con nosotros, en mi fiesta, el estado favorable del Reino de Francia. Mi nombre es Marie Antoinette y soy la Reina de Francia. —le dijo la joven, inclinándose levemente frente a él, que sólo pudo responderle con una profunda reverencia.

La chica lo empujó con sus pálidas y delicadas manos a las luces, a la fiesta, para luego tomarlo por el brazo y comenzar la entrevista.

— ¿Puedo saber su nombre, _monsieur_?

—S-Soy Arthur Kirkland…—tartamudeó el inglés.

.

Cerró sus ojos al mundo, como cada vez que algo se le hacía aburrido, y se cruzó de brazos. Sentada en la cama, desnuda y con el cabello enmarañado, nada parecía tener sentido. Las sábanas de lino se hacían demasiado ásperas para su piel de porcelana cada vez que algo así ocurría y sus sentidos se exacerbaban.

Y no era para menos. No siempre despiertas con un hombre con aroma a alcohol a tu lado. Y si así ocurre, ¿cómo se reacciona?

Françoise actúa rápido, con un plan que funciona para todos, excepto para quien estaba a su lado.

¿Qué se hace cuando despiertas al lado de tu enemigo?

Estaba obligada a despertar al rubio que, boca abajo, roncaba dejando escapar fuertes oleadas de aroma a alcohol; un hedor más bien, y echarlo del palacio. Pero si así lo hacía, todos lo verían en el Reino de Francia y sería ella la que saldría mal parada de la situación.

Françoise se miró las puntas del cabello desordenado y remeció al joven británico con un pie. Por respuesta recibió un gruñido y un "_Leave me alone_" ante el cual quiso golpearlo. Debía reconocer que Arthur era guapo y todo un caballero cuando se lo proponía, que tenía lindas reacciones con ella cuando estaba cómodo, pero de ahí a pasar a dormir con ella era otra cosa. Aunque no se podía pedir menos por la cantidad de alcohol ingerida por ambos la noche anterior. Marie Antoinette sí que sabía lo que era dar una fiesta.

Bonnefoy respiró hondo y se acercó al inglés. Sabía que una vez que el alcohol se había disipado de esa cabecita bruta el joven se ponía o de muy mal humor o muy frío con ella en situaciones como esta. Algunas veces se disculpaba, pero seguro este no era el caso.

Depositó un beso suave en el cuello expuesto de joven, tan suave como los pétalos de las rosas que a veces le llegaban de anónimos, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—_Bonjour, mon petit chat_. —le ronroneó al oído.

El británico endureció todos sus músculos durante una fracción de segundo y se sentó de golpe en la cama, mirando a su alrededor con clara confusión.

—_What the hell…?_—articuló apenas, con la garganta oscurecida por el alcohol que la había hecho suya durante el transcurso de la noche.

Temiendo lo evidente tras reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba, se palpó el cuerpo desnudo, bajando hasta lo que las sábanas cubrían. Françoise no se molestó en mirarlo. Simplemente se levantó de la cama, cogió su bata y se arropó en ella.

— ¿Qué… ocurrió? —preguntó el inglés, masajeándose la sien con incertidumbre.

—Viniste a la fiesta de Marie Antoinette y nos pasamos de copas. —explicó la francesa, abriendo las cortinas doradas del balcón para dejar entrar la luz de un hermoso día primaveral. —Claro, lo que siguió es evidente.

Arthur no podía recordar nada. Tenía muy mala resistencia para beber alcohol y siempre acababa sin recordar absolutamente nada de lo que hacía cuando estaba ebrio.

—_I… I am sorry_… —murmuró, mirando a la francesa de reojo. —Lo que sea que haya hecho…

—Ni siquiera yo lo recuerdo. —susurró ella, sentándose a los pies de la cama.

El inglés abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Tanto así había sido que ni siquiera ella recordaba?

—Lo único que sé es que tengo que sacarte de aquí de algún modo, que tienes que salir de Francia sin ser visto por nadie, en lo absoluto. —le comentó con determinación y el ceño fruncido. —No vas a arruinar mi reputación con una idiotez como esta.

Arthur se sonrojó y desvió la mirada instantáneamente. No había sido su intención arruinar la reputación de la francesita. Para nada. Él sólo había llegado a Versalles con la intención de hablarle de calmar a la Reina por su propio bienestar… Para prevenirla de lo que podía ocurrir… No para acabar enredado entre sus sábanas.

—Françoise, yo…

La joven le miró alzando la barbilla. Arthur se avergonzó ante aquel gesto y bajó la mirada con un gruñido.

—Ve vistiéndote de una vez, Kirkland. Vas a salir por los jardines de modo que nadie te vea. Yo te ayudaré.

Esas maneras distantes… Le parecían tan ajenas a la niña cariñosa que había sido, que Arthur no pudo más que pensar que esa no era la Françoise que él conocía, que había sido corrompida por el gobierno de una monarquía inepta.

—No pienses que lo hago por ti, Arthur. Lo hago... —continuó, con autosuficiencia.

—Françoise, tengo que hablar contigo. De nación a nación… No. Más que eso. De hombre a mujer. —le interrumpió el británico.

Ella lo interpretó con la mirada, con sus ojos morados que estremecían a cada hombre que los veía, excepto a él.

—_Parle._ —la francesa se sentó en un sitial floreado, de madera barnizada y tallada de un modo tan exquisito que causaría la envidia de muchos reyes que no tenían tanto acceso a la decoración y al buen gusto como la joven que cruzaba sus piernas despreocupadamente.

Arthur desvió la mirada, pensando en cómo plantearle el problema y la posible solución… Hasta que la puerta se abrió de par en par y una jovial Marie Antoinette entró a la habitación sin siquiera tocar, riendo suavemente.

— ¡Françoise, me han contado algo increíble…!—y frenó en seco al ver la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos. —Oh, lo siento… Debí haber tocado. —soltó una risita, cubriéndose los labios con las manos.

Su estilo llamó enormemente la atención del británico. La piel maquillada para aparentar más palidez, las mejillas sonrojadas por el rubor, los labios rojísimos, el cabello peinado hacia arriba de un modo que desafiaba las leyes más fundamentales de la física, y en él algo que hacía de su peinado algo más extravagante: plumas y lazos.

El vestido apretado, ceñido a la cintura y con un escote sugerente; amplio al rozar el suelo. Muchas cosas se aclararon en la mente del inglés. Parecía que el exceso de cambios en la moda causaba estrépito en Françoise y en toda Francia.

—No te preocupes, Marie Antoinette… ¿Podrías esperarme abajo, _mon coeur_? —suspiró la joven francesa, haciendo una leve reverencia a su soberana.

—Por supuesto… —murmuró la joven reina, retrocediendo y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Françoise se levantó y se ocultó tras un biombo. Colgó la bata desde el interior hacia el exterior y miró al británico desde el costado del biombo, sin asomar más que los ojos.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que quieres hablar conmigo, Arthur~?

—Se trata de… Marie Antoinette. —intentó comenzar el joven, buscando sus pantalones con la mirada.

— ¿De Marie? Es un amor, ¿no lo crees? —sonrió la gabacha, para luego ocultarse tras el biombo.

—Sí… Un amor que sin duda hace daño. —contestó el inglés, estirándose para alcanzar el pantalón que caía sin vergüenza sobre una lámpara. Era evidente que habían estado con los instintos a flor de piel la noche anterior.

— ¿Daño? ¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó la chica, desde detrás del biombo. —Si me lo paso estupendamente…

—Tan estupendamente que tu gente ya casi no come por las fiestas y banquetes cortesía de tu reina... —bufó Arthur, con un tono preocupado. —Al parecer aún no sientes ningún dolor. Y si no me haces caso, no tardarás en sentirlo en serio.

Françoise salió de su escondite, vestida de un delicioso color lila que le cubría desde los pechos hasta los pies. Atravesó el cuarto hasta el tocador y tomó asiento en un banquillo especialmente preparado para sus actividades matutinas frente al espejo. Cogió un cepillo que no podía ser de otra cosa que de algún metal carísimo y comenzó a desenredarse los cabellos.

— ¿Qué clase de dolor? ¡En Francia es el esplendor el que domina y no la pobreza! —rió la francesa, mirando en el espejo el rostro atónito del británico que se arreglaba la camisa.

— Pues me parece que el poder y la riqueza se te subieron a la cabeza, Françoise. No razonas como deberías. De verdad Marie Antoinette te ha hecho daño al dar tantas fiestas. —bufó Arthur, poniéndose su chaqueta.

Françoise no contestó. Simplemente desapareció durante unos segundos en una nube de polvos blanquecinos.

—Françoise, te estoy hablando. —repitió el inglés, exasperado, poniéndose las botas.

—No te metas en lo que no te importa, Kirkland. —suspiró finalmente la francesa, pintándose los labios de un rojo rubí que hizo temblar al inglés.

El rubor vino después y luego los ojos; le siguió un lunar cerca de los labios y finalmente una trenza que creció desde la izquierda, decorando, para acabar, su cabeza con flores que se entrelazaban en una corona.

Arthur permaneció apoyado en la puerta, de brazos cruzados, cuando la francesa acabó de ponerse los zapatos y caminó hacia él.

—Vamos. Te irás por los jardines, tal como te dije antes…—bufó la joven, alcanzando la perilla de la puerta con las yemas de los dedos.

El británico le detuvo al instante.

—Françoise. No te lo pido como nación. Te lo pido como persona. Detén a tu reina de alguna manera. —le rogó en un murmullo.

La francesa sonrió de modo triste.

—No puedo hacer eso, Arthur… Sólo mi rey puede hacerlo, y no parece estar muy interesado en ello por ahora. —suspiró la muchacha, tomando la perilla dorada.

El rubio la cogió por las muñecas fuertemente y la miró a los ojos. De sus jades verdes como la campiña inglesa escapó una única perla, que rodó por su piel de porcelana hasta caer sobre el escote de la francesa.

—_I'm doing this for you, Françoise_! ¿Acaso quieres morir? —le gritó.

La joven respiró hondo. Negó con la cabeza; evitando imaginar imágenes como las que ocurrirían poco tiempo después en la misma habitación, en las que languidecía en la cama, siendo vigilada desde la oscuridad por aquel joven de mirada verde que no podía hacer más por ella que mirarla.

—_Pardonnez-moi_… —murmuró bajito, desviando la mirada.

Aquella lágrima se deslizó por su piel, recorriendo el mismo camino que las yemas de los dedos del británico habían encendido en su cuerpo. La joven de cabellos cafés se estremeció. Arthur le soltó las muñecas con nerviosismo, pero ella no tardó en echarle los brazos al cuello y hundir el rostro en el hombro del británico.

El rubio pareció asombrado en primera instancia, mas luego sus brazos abrazaron la cintura estrecha de la francesa y su aroma invadió el lugar; aquel profundo aroma a rosas silvestres llenó el ambiente, entremezclado con el característico olor de los maquillajes, como preparando el terreno para lo que ocurriría.

La francesa se echó levemente hacia atrás, de modo de ver los ojos verdes del británico, y éste parpadeó rápidamente como reacción. Sus ojos se perdieron en los púrpura de la joven de cabellos trenzados… Y los púrpura así mismo hicieron en los verdes.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, respiraban el mismo aire y sus pechos se agitaban por acto del nerviosismo.

Sus labios se rozaron temblorosos, como los de aquellos que se dan su primer beso. Los ojos se cerraron por reflejo y dieron paso al beso que marcaba los verdaderos sentimientos de ambos como personas. Nunca fueron realmente enemigos y eso, en cierta forma, hacía que realmente no supiesen cómo actuar con el otro… Pero ahí estaban, descubriéndose mutuamente mientras se mordían los labios vorazmente. Françoise fue la que se detuvo primero, retrocediendo levemente; sonrojada como nunca bajo el maquillaje. Arthur se limpió el labial, el que decoraba sus labios brillantes por una mezcla entre saliva y deseo.

El rubio no pudo evitar soltar un par de carcajadas que resonaron en los oídos de la joven de ojos púrpura.

—_Well… I think we should just forget about the Queen._

La francesa respiró con algo de dificultad antes de lograr retomar el ritmo normal y abrió la puerta. El británico le siguió por el pasillo.

* * *

**Traducciones**

Monsieur: Señor (francés)

Leave me alone: Déjame solo (inglés)

Bonjour, mon petit chat: Buenos días, mi querido gato (francés)

What the hell? : ¿Qué demonios? (inglés)

I am sorry: Lo siento (inglés)

Parle: Habla (francés)

Mon coeur: Mi corazón (francés)

I'm doing this for you! : ¡Estoy haciendo esto por ti! (inglés)

Pardonnez-moi: Perdóname (francés)

Well… I think we should just forget about the Queen: Bueno… Creo que sólo deberíamos olvidarnos de la reina (inglés)


End file.
